Darth Vader
|gender = Male|unlock = |abilities = * **Heavy Attack **Force Choke **Saber Throw **Deflected Shot **Flight * **Focused Rage **Saber Throw **Force Choke|species = Human|image = |credits = * **15,000 credits|bp = }} Darth Vader, also known as Lord Vader, is a playable Hero character in Star Wars Battlefront ''and ''Star Wars Battlefront II. He is voiced by Matt Sloan. Star Wars Battlefront Overview Lord Vader is a menacing presence to behold on the battlefield, the sound of his breathing apparatus combined with his lightsaber cutting down foes is enough to strike fear into any insurgent. His mask glows with the hue of his blade on any battlefield that he enters. Lord Vader is a tank for the Empire. With his trait Bodyguard, which boosts up his defense, he has the capability to wipe out an entire rebel base without losing much health. His omniscience emanates as he takes objectives, and clears the path for minions and allies. Darth Vader is a powerful, close quarters villain but can have trouble closing distances purely based on agility. His Flight plays an important role in closing the gaps between enemies. In close range, Vader's abilities are very destructive to his foes. However, he is much slower than other heroes. Trait: 'Darth Vader's armor increases based on the number of enemies surrounding him. Heroes count as two enemies towards his trait progression. Armor is a bonus amount of health added to a player's health bar that not only grants the player an increased amount of health, but a greater amount of damage resistance as well. Darth Vader's trait, like the other heroes in Star Wars: Battlefront, has three levels, each more powerful than the previous. The bonuses given to Darth Vader for each level of his hero trait are defined below: Level 1: 20% for 1-2 enemies Level 2: 50% for 3-4 enemies Level 3: 80% for 5 or more enemies Weapons & Abilities Darth Vader has five powerful abilities. He shares two of his abilities with his son, Luke Skywalker; *'Heavy Attack: A powerful sweeping attack, intended to strike down multiple close-ranged enemies at the same time, using this attack with Luke Skywalker will initiate a nostalgic scene in which they'll both try to overpower each other with raw strength. *'Force Choke': Darth Vader uses the Force to choke enemies and suspend them in the air. This only targets one enemy at a time. *'Saber Throw': Darth Vader uses the Force to sling his Lightsaber across long distances, using it to cut down enemies. Saber Throw tends to throw from the hip, not the arm, so aim upwards or float a little. *'Deflected Shot: '''Darth Vader can deflect blaster fire from enemy units with his lightsaber, for a short time. This originally only lasted for 4 seconds, but an update increased it to 8. *'Force Flight: Vader is one of the only two characters in battlefront to use unsupported flight Instead of jumping he will "fly" a few feet from the ground. Unlike the Emperor who also possesses this ability he doesn't have the force dash that greatly increases his distance. Tips Vader is considered to be a powerful tank. Vader is very resilient as it is now near as impossible to defeat him even with a hero. Vader can now take down heroes like Chewbacca (a Wookie tank) while having other heroes or infantry shooting at his back. He actually gains armor Trait up when hitting heroes and getting damaged. Vader can take down Chewbacca with at least 40 health left (depending on how the player plays Chewbacca). Star Wars Battlefront II Weapons & Abilities Darth Vader has five abilities. Some of his abilities are shared with other heroes and villians: * '''Focused Rage: Activating this ability causes Vader to pull on the force to enhance his own rage. This allows him to deal more damage against his target and allowing him to take more damage in return. * Saber Throw: Vader hurls his lightsaber at enemies. This ability is able to damage enemies twice, once when passing through them and a second time on the way back. Certain star cards buff the damage of the throw when passing through the same enemy twice, allowing for terrifying combos. * Force Choke: Vader uses his iconic Force choke to lift, damage, and drop enemies. When the ability is activated, Vader picks up any enemies within his range. Vader can then press his primary attack button to damage enemies further. * Deflect: '''Vader has the ability to deflect incoming blaster fire using his lightsaber with pinpoint accuracy. This allows him to damage enemies at range if he is getting shot. Deflect works on stamina, like his normal saber attacks. When he is out of stamina, he can no longer deflect. He shares this ability with all lightsaber users bar Yoda and Darth Maul. * '''Force Jump: Vader uses the force to jump higher and further. He shares this ability with all force users. Tips Vader is a a powerhouse tank. Having the most health out of all heroes and villains at 900 hp, he is able to take a lot more damage compared to others, especially when his Focused Rage is active. However Vader is also quite slow. It is best if he is used alongside troops to support him, drawing fire and killing any enemies that come in range. Vader is an excellent in 1v1 situations against other heroes. His focused rage allows him to deal with other heroes large health pools quicker than usual. Trivia *Darth Vader's theme is the iconic Imperial March from The Empire Strikes Back OST. *Vader's trait was originally bugged since it gave armor protection for enemy soldiers as well. This was corrected later on in a patch where it simply affected him. *Vader is one of the only three characters who doesn't play like a soldier. The others being his master, and his son. *Darth Vader only has one version of his armor in the game. In the films, he has at least two sets of armor. When on the Death Star and on Scarif during the game, he is wearing the wrong suit of armor. In the films, the helmet has red eyes and the suit of armor looks different. Quotes Gallery Battlefront Vader Up close.jpg|A close up shot of Darth Vader's fear invoking helmet and mask. Darth Vader turn-around.jpg|A front and back view of Darth Vader's suit. darth vader imperial charge.jpg|Darth Vader leading an Imperial spear head charge. vader luke battle.png|Darth Vader in an intense lightsaber battle with his son, Luke Skywalker. vader ps4.jpg|There was a limited edition Darth Vader Playstation 4 released alongside Star Wars Battlefront (2015). Darth Vader.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader on Survivors of Endor Cinematic-captures-vader.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader on Sullust Cinematic-captures-img-20160713-094122.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader using Force Choke on a rebel soldier. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-09-13-2016-22-53-48-09.jpg|Cinematic capture of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader clashing sabers on SoroSuub Pipelines Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-13-07-2016-6-55-37-pm.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader killing a rebel soldier on Sullust Luke Skywalker Vs Darth Vader v2 .png.23e9cefa8dae1f35a442c886e2afdb88.png|Cinematic capture of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader clashing sabers on Sullust Star-wars-battlefront-Darth_Vader.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader on Hoth star_wars_battlefront_darth_vader_2.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader on Sullust deathstar2vader.jpg|Cinematic capture of Darth Vader among stormtroopers in an imperial hangar Darth Vader Battlefront 2.jpg|Promotional image of Darth Vader for Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) Tilmann-milde-fv4z8qn.jpg| External links *Anakin Skywalker on Wookieepedia de:Darth Vader Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)